Akatsuki contra o grupo Samurai
by Chronos-Sama
Summary: Essa história conta sobre a lenda de duas espadas lendarias,que a Akatsuki tem que selar para manter a paz.Mas é claro que umas loucuras vão acontecer.
1. Chapter 1:A lenda do mundo Samurai

Chronos-Sama:Minha 5ª Fic.

Itachi:Ei tu esqueceu da que esta de quarentena.

Chronos-Sama:Quando eu tiver inspiração eu continuo aquela.

Itachi:De qualquer forma,vamos logo com isso.Nós da Akatsuki somos personagens de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo I:

A lenda do mundo Samurai

Todos na sala de reuniões da Akatsuki.

Pain estava de pé,afrente do sofa em que todos os outros estavam sentados.

Itachi:Eu já perguntei isso em outras Fics...O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Kisame:Porque o Itachi-San é sempre quem pergunta isso?

Hidan:Vamos tenho que rezar.

Pain:CALEM A BOCA!TODA A VEZ QUE VIEMOS NESTA SALA É A MESMA COISA!!!-Fuzilando eles com o olhar

Resto:Sim.-Morrendo de medo

Pain:Agora é serio,vou lhes contar uma história antiga.

Sasori:Pra que?

Tobi:Vai ter sorvete?

Pain:A muito tempo...-Ignorando Sasori e Tobi

Pain:...Existia um poderoso grupo Samurai e eles possuiam duas poderosas espadas chamadas Okofune e Okomune.

Kisame:Não se comparam a Samehada.

Pain:A Okofune dava ao usuario a habilidade de um corte ultra-veloz,já a Okomune tem a lamina mais afiada,capaz de cortar qualquer coisa que exista no mundo.

Itachi:Finalmente uma coisa interessante.

Pain:Talvez,mas de qualquer forma,deixem eu continuar,antes de existir o mundo Shinobi,essas espadas foram criadas e assim,os Samurais tinham um dominio supremo,porem com a invenção do Ninjutsu,os usuarios dessas espadas foram derrotados,e as espadas seladas,porem as espadas foram libertadas do selo,e para manter a paz devemos derrotar os donos dessas espadas.

Kakuzu:Quanto as espadas valem?

Pain toca uma TV na cabeça Kakuzu que esta temporariamente morto.

Tobi:Pain-Sama esta violento.-Abraçando a Konan e tremendo de medo

Pain:Porem,vamos começar amanhã.

Hidan:Vou lá rezar.

Kakuzu que acordou com a TV na cabeça:Vou contar dinheiro.-Tirando a TV da cabeça

Konan:Vou para meu quarto.

Konan joga Tobi na parede,e vai para o quarto dela.

Tobi:Konan-Chan esta violenta.-Desmaia

Itachi:Vou sair por ai.

Ele vai sair por ai.

Kisame:Vou ter que me separa dos meus peixinhos.

Ele vai para o aquario dele.

Zetsu:Vou regar minha plantas.

Ele vai.

Pain:Deidara vai ir explodir algo,Sasori vai cuidar das Marionetes,certo?

Deidara e Sasori:Sim.

Eles vão fazer suas tarefas.

Pain:Eles não sabem fazer outra coisa?

Pain se aproxima de Tobi.

Pain:Ei Tobi,vai tormar sorvete.

Tobi some para ir tomar sorvetes.

Pain:Vou ver os passaros.

No patio do esconderijo.

Pain:A paz é bela!  
Um passarinho e caga na cabeça de Pain.

Pain:Isso faz parte da natureza,que por sua vez faz parte da paz.

Ele da um passo e pisa em um coco de cachorro.

Pain:Faz parte...Mas espera não temos cachorro.

Pain:Não importa.

Um tubarão vem na direção dele e engole Pain.

Logo chega Kisame.

Kisame:Ei Lucia...-Falando com o Tubarão

Lucia:...

Kisame:...Solte o Pain-Sama.

Pain de dentro do corpo explode a Tubarão Lucia.

Pain:KI...SA...ME!!!!!!!!!!!-Raiva incalculavel

Para não ter que mostrar a quase morte de Kisame,vamos ver o que Deidara esta fazendo.

Deidara voando no seu passaro de argila sobre uma cidade.

Deidara:Essa cidade é meia artistica.

Deidara:Poren não posso explodi-la,não é dignina da minha arte.

Na cidade.

Itachi estava feliz da vida andando.

Itachi:Que saco,não tem nenhuma garota nessa cidade.

Itachi ve uma garota numa casa de chá.

Itachi:Te encontrei.

Ele se senta do lado oposto da mesa.

Itachi:Espera um pouco.

Garota:Há quanto tempo.

Itachi:Mikoto-San,só podia ser tu.

Mikoto:Itachi,não faça o que fez da ultima fez,se não tu não vou te derrubar da escada.

Itachi:Não se preocupe,esta Fic é mais seria.

Mikoto:O Pain jogou uma TV em Kakuzu,o Tobi voou na parede,o Kisame quase foi morto de uma forma cruel pelo Pain.

Itachi:O que o Kisame fez?

Mikoto:A Tubarão do Kisame chamada Lucia engoliu o Pain.

Itachi:Ata...Ei como tu sabe de tudo isso?

Mikoto:Esqueceu que eu fui criada pelo dono da Fic,ele me passou todas as informações,vou ajuda-los a derrotar os Samurais.

Itachi:Ata.

Mikoto:Quer fazer uma coisa pra mim?

Itachi:Sim.

Mikoto:Pague a conta.

Ela some.

Itachi vai ver a conta.

Itachi:(Como uma garota gasta tanto numa casa de chá?!).-Pegando 132468 Ryous da carteira

Itachi acha Mikoto.

Itachi:Porque tu fez isso?

Mikoto:Ué?Tu disse que queria fazer algo pra mim.

Itachi:Maldita.

Mikoto:Azar o seu Itachi-San.

Itachi:Tsc.

Itachi:Ei como tu gastou tanto?

Mikoto:Foi o acumulo de contas que eu tinha lá.

Itachi:Entendo.

Quando os dois chegam no esconderijo.

Mikoto:O que ouve aqui?

O esconderijo estava todo destruido.

Pain:Foi o Deidara.

Deidara:Ei não tive culpa...É só olhar o Flash Back.

Flash Back.

Deidara:Olha aquela montanha!Que artistica!

Ele joga uma Agia de argila e explode tudo.

As rochas começaram a cair em cima do esconderijo!

Deidara:ESTE É O PODER DA MINHA ARTE!

Kisame lá em baixo.

Kisame:Salvem-se!-Jogando dois Tubarões bem alto e longe.

Deidara:Opa.

Um dos Tubarões acerta Deidara e ele cai,e é esmagado por uma rocha.

Fim do Flash Back.

Mikoto:Como não foi culpa sua?

Deidara:Foi culpa do idiota que construiu uma mansão embaixo de algo tão artistico.

Pain esfola Deidara,depois motila ele,retalha,logo depois cozinha e come.

Deidara milhagrosamente recuperou seu corpo.

Mikoto:Venham para minha casa.

Eles chegam numa mansão de 3 andares e gigantesca,58 quartos,60 banheiros,38 salas de jantar,41 salas,isso sem contar o resto.

Mikoto:Deidara,se tu explodir qualquer coisa nesta casa,tu morre.-Olhar assassino

Deidara:Sim.-Tremendo de medo

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Primeiro capitulo sem luta!

Itachi:Mas o segundo vai ter?

Chronos-Sama:Sim!

Itachi:Qual é a habilidade de Mikoto?

Chronos-Sama:Quem ler sabera!


	2. Chapter 2:Akatsuki contra Samurais

Chronos-Sama:No ultimo capitulo esqueci de mencionar que para quem não sabe,Mikoto é uma personagem que eu criei,para ter informações sobre ela é só visitar o meu perfil lá no final tem,ou na história anterior "A nova Kunoichi da Akatsuki".

* * *

Capitulo II:

Akatsuki contra Samurais

Na sala de reuniões da Mansão.

Mikoto estava de pé na frente do sofá,onde todos estão sentados.

Pain:Deveria ser eu ali.

Mikoto:Temporariamente eu sou a nova lider da Akatsuki.

Pain:Rale-se.

Mikoto:Eu sei a localização do primeiro inimigo que temos de derrotar ele é o dono da Okomune.

Itachi:Onde ele esta?

Mikoto:É facil,ele esta no monte Mykuri,ele tem uma legião de servos.

Itachi:Eu sou o especialista em massacres,e o Pain conseguiu conquistar uma vila sozinho.

Eles vão ate o monte Mykuri.

Mikoto:Vamos!

Mas um buraco se abre e eles caem no buraco.

O buraco se fecha.

Mikoto:Uma armadilha.

Itachi:Eu percebi.

Mikoto:Não to falando contigo.

Itachi:Que seja.

Tobi:Ainda bem que Tobi trouxe sorvetes!

Ele pega um sorvete não sei da onde.

Pain:Vamos explodir o buraco.

Ele usa uma tecnica do Rin'negan e explode o buraco mas as pedras esmagam eles.

Deidara explode as pedras.

Mikoto:Pain.

Pain:E que eu...

Resto:Tu nos paga!

Pain é executado friamente por todos.

Logo depois que Pain revive milagrosamente eles continuam seu caminho pelo buraco,que tinha dado numa caverna,eles não sairão pelo teto pois não deu para explodi-lo.

Itachi:Que merda isso.

Tobi:MORCEGOS!!!!!

Ele se abraça a Konan.

Hidan:Ei Tobi,tu é muito covarde.

Kisame:Peixinhos.

Zetsu:Tu só fala disso.

Kisame:O que tu quer o planta ambulante?

ZetsU:Vamos matar tu Kisame!

Ele e Kisame começam a se matar,e os outros continuam o caminho.

Na frente.

Deidara:Ei Danna.

Sasori:O que?

Deidara:Não se separe de mim.

Itachi:(Que put**ia).

Sasori:Tudo que eu mais quero é ficar longe de ti.

Deidara vai pra um cantinho e chora.

Os outros ignorando-o,continuam o caminho.

Lá atraz,Zetsu havia fugido pelo chão e Kisame andava,ate que ve um samurai.

Kisame:Que é tu?

Samurai:Só um samurai,que vai te matar.

Kisame:Samurais não podem contra Ninjas.

Ele pega a Samehada.

Samurai:Não pode contra mim,e mesmo que me derrote,ninguem que caiu nessa armadilha saiu vivo.

Ele saca a espada.

Kisame:Hum.

Ele gospe da boca um pouco de água.

Kisame:Missel Áquatico!

Misseis Áquaticos vão em direção a o Samurai,que numa incrivel velocidade desvia e chega na frente de Kisame,quase fincando a espada nele,mas Kisame gira para o lado e da com a Samehada um golpe na nuca do Samurai que o mata.

Kisame:Finalmente algo de interessante nessa Fic.

Ele continua a caminhar.

Logo mais a frente Deidara que estava sentado no cantinho da caverna.

???:Ei.

Deidara olha.

Deidara:Quem é tu?

???:Um samurai.

Deidara:O Danna me odeia.-Cara triste

Samurai:Minha mãe me odeia.-Cara Triste

Deidara:Vamos chorar juntos.

O Samurai se senta do lado de Deidara e eles ficam chorando.

Mais a frente.

Tobi:Cade o Senpai?

Sasori:Ficou chorando lá atraz.

Eles chegam em um ponto onde o caminho se divide em quatro.

Mikoto:As duplas serão,eu e o Itachi,Tobi e Sasori,Hidan e Kakuzu,Pain e Konan.

Pain:Certo.

Eles seguem seu caminho.

Itachi e Mikoto num dos corredores.

Itachi:(Essa é minha oportunidade).

Itachi:Ei Mikoto,porque me escolheu para vir contigo?

Mikoto:Achei melhor essas duplas,eu e tu pois,o Hidan e Kakuzu,Konan e Pain já são duplas,e o Tobi entra no lugar ou do Sasori ou do Deidara,então ele foi com o Sasori,tu foi o que sobrou.

Itachi:Ei não humilha,parece que não queria vir comigo.

Mikoto:Não é isso,mas por favor,não tente nada nem fale nada.

Itachi:Sim.

Eles continuam andando.

Lá atraz.

Kisame ve Deidara e o Samurai.

Kisame:O que faz aqui Deidara?

Deidara:O Danna me odeia.-Chorando

Samurai:Minha mãe me odeia.-Chorando

Kisame:Não falei contigo.

Samurai:O cara azul me odeia.-Chorando mais ainda

Deidara:Ei olha como fala com o meu amigo Kisame.

Kisame:Vai encarar?

Deidara:SIM!

Ele joga mini bolinhas de argila por todo o lado.

Kisame:Sei idiota tu vai...

Deidara:KATSU!-Interrompendo-o

Ele explode tudo,cai varias pedras sobre eles e os três morrem.

Tobi e Sasori em um corredor.

Tobi do nada desaba a chorar.

Sasori:O que ouve?

Tobi:O Senpai morreu!

Sasori:FEEEEEEEEIIIIIITOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!-Pulando de alegria

Tobi:SENPAI!

Sasori:Como tu sabe que ele morreu?

Tobi:Eu e o Senpai temos uma ligação muito forte.

Sasori:(Desde quando?).

Longe dali.

Em um outro corredor.

Hidan:O que foi essa explosão?

Kakuzu:Deve ter cido o Deidara que achou algo artistico.

Hidan:Tem razão.

Em um outro corredor.

Pain:Aquele idiota.

Konan:Deidara?

Pain:É.

Konan:Eu sei.

Pain:Já estou cansado de andar.

Ele invoca um cachorro gigante e ele e Konan vão sobre ele.

No corredor de Mikoto e Itachi,eles acham uma sala.

Mikoto:Uma sala subterranea?

Itachi:Um esconderijo.

???:Exato.

Aparece um Samurai.

Itachi:Um Samurai com duas Katanas.

???:Sou Hyaku Miroto.

Mikoto:Onde esta o usuario da Okomune?

Hyaku:O nosso mestre esta no fim da caverna.

Mikoto:No fim?

Hyaku:O que ouve?

Mikoto:Pensei que isso era uma armadilha.

Hyaku:E é,para sair daqui,é necessario derrotar muitos samurais.

Mikoto:Tu é o primeiro que vejo.

Hyaku:Sou o 1º Guardião.

Mikoto:Entendo.

Surge na mão de Mikoto uma Katana.

Itachi:O que é isso?

Mikoto:Minha habilidade especial,sem fazer selos eu posso criar qualquer coisa que já tenha visto pessoalmente ao menos uma vez.

Itachi:Pessoalmente?

Mikoto:Quero dizer que eu tenho que ve-la ao vivo e a cores,não pode ser por foto ou algo assim.

Hyaku:Vamos!

Mikoto:Itachi,vá na frente,te alcanço depois.

Itachi:Certo.

Ele vai.

Hyaku:Ele vai morrer,há muitos outros Samurais por lá.

Mikoto:Foi o que pensei,por isso ele foi,para ele vai ser mais facil acabar com uma grande quantidade de inimigos.

Hyaku:Venha,garota.

Mikoto:Já fui.-Estava atras dele

Hyaku:Nada mal.-Estava Atras dela

Mikoto se afasta.

Hyaku:Venha.

Os dois cruzam espadas.

Hyaku:Tenho duas espadas.

Mikoto com a mão livre,cria uma outra Katana,mas Hyaku pula para tras para desviar,ela surge do lado dele,e tenta corta-lo com uma das espadas,e então ele se defende com uma espada,ele tenta acerta-lo com a outra,mas ela pula para o frente dele,e tenta cravar a espada nele,ele pula para tras.

Mikoto:Nada mal.-Jogando as espadas para tras e elas se cravam no chão

Mikoto:Fuuton!Furacão Cortante!

Da mão dela sai um furacão que acerta o Hyaku ele voa na parade,e corta tudo que acertou.

Mikoto para o furacão mas ele não estava mais lá.

Mikoto:Onde ele esta?

Hyaku aparece atras dela e crava as duas espadas nela.

Hyaku:Acabou.

Mikoto:Sera?

Era só uma tecnica de substituição.

Hyaku:Ninjutsu!

Shurikens com arame o enrolam.

Mikoto vai pra frente dele.

Mikoto:Plano bem sucedido.

Hyaku:Que plano?

Mikoto:Tu é melhor que eu nas espadas,afinal tu é um Samurai,por isso joguei as espadas pra tras,e as cravei no chão,pois caso não funcionasse o furacão sabia que me acertaria na hora,então usei a Substituição,escapando o teu ataque usei as espadas para amarrar o Arame,e lançar contra ti.

Hyaku:Tudo foi um plano...Nada mal.

Mikoto faz aparecer outra Katana.

Mikoto:Morra.

Ela crava a espada no peito dele,se vira e vai embora.

Ela chega no outro corredor,e ve um exercito derrotado.

Mikoto:Nossa.

Ela corre para achar Itachi.

No outro corredor.

Hidan e Kakuzu entram em algo que parecia uma sala de sacrificios.

Hidan:Essa sala é perfeita para meu ritual.

Ele corre ate uma cama de sacrificios (Dessas que tem nos filmes) e então se deita lá,só que cai sobre ele uma placa de ferro,cheia de espinhos.

Kakuzu:É isso que dá gostar tanto de sacrificios.

Kakuzu:Fique ai um pouco,já que é imortal e gosta de dor.

Hidan:(Kakuzu seu put*).

No outro corredor.

Konan e Pain sobre o cachorro,chega numa especie de quarto.

Pain:O que é isso?

O cachorro some.

Pain:Hum...Tem um cara aqui.

???:Nada mal.

Uma Samurai surge.

Samurai:Vão morrer.

Konan:Eu cuido disso.

Se transforma toda em papel,e logo em shurikens e retalha toda a Samurai a matando,e Konan volta ao normal.

Konan:Vamos.

Ela e Pain continuam o caminho.

No outro corredor,Sasori e Tobi chegam numa especie de templo,com uma estatua e varios pilares.

Sasori:Isso é estranho.

Tobi:Não tenho sorvete,mas tenho Pirulito.-Pegando um pirulito do bolso

Sasori:Ele não esta nem ai pra mim.

Tobi:Tem um Samurai aqui.

Sasori:Eu sei.

O Samurai aparece.

Samurai:Ora ora.

O Samurai tenta cortar Tobi,mas a espada passa por ele como se fosse um olograma,mas corta o pirulito que cai no chão.

Tobi:O pirulito de Tobi...Tu vai pagar.-Voz maligna

Sasori:(Opa Madara!).

Madara:Morra.

Com um soco ele faz o Samurai voar muito longe,bater de costas na parede e quase quebrar a parede.

Madara:De qualquer forma,não vamos nos preocupar com idiotas como ele.

Madara usa o Amateratsu e mata o Samurai.

Sasori:(Por quanto tempo ele ficara assim?Aquele devia ser o ultimo pirulito,ele só come pirulito em emergencia,mas agora sem nem sorvetes ou pirulitos,ele ficara como Madara por um tempo).

Eles continuam o caminho.

Enquanto isso na sala de Sacrificios.

Kakuzu após uma longa busca por artefatos ou coisas valiosas.

Kakuzu:Nada que preste.

Kakuzu endurece o braço e quebra aquela placa de ferro onde Hidan estava.

Hidan:Finalmente.-Todo furado

Kakuzu:Vamos.

Eles continuam o caminho deles.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:To achando demais escrever esta Fic,espero que gostem tambem,mande reviws por favor.

Deidara:Porque eu tive que morrer?

Chronos-Sama:Porque alguem tem que morrer.

Samurai que morreu com o Deidara:Ei deixe eu falar meu nome!

Chronos-Sama:Tu vai ser um personagem meu tambem,então tu não pode falar nada nesta Fic,depois eu decido um nome pra ti.

Kisame:Eu morro em todas as Fics que tu me poem.

Chronos-Sama:Acontece.

Kisame:Continua...


	3. Chapter 3:O Usuario da Okomune

Chronos-Sama:Terceiro Capitulo!

Itachi:Sabe esta Fic ta tri,tem bastante luta.

* * *

Capitulo III:

O usuario da Okomune

Eles derrotam todos os Samurai e chegam a uma sala.

Madara:Vamos matar esse cara da Okomune de uma vez.

Itachi:Ei Mikoto faça um sorvete.

Mikoto faz surgir um pote gigante de sorvete.

Tobi:SORVETES.

Ele vai nadar no sorvete.

Pain:Nada mal Itachi.

Itachi:Sou o mais esperto daqui.

Mikoto:De qualquer forma,este é o fim da caverna certo?

Itachi:Com todos nós juntos,não há como sermos derrotados.

Logo chega o usuario da Okomune.

Usuario:Parabens,nunca ninguem chegou aqui.

Itachi:Nos entregue a Okomune.

Usuario:Venha pegar.

Itachi:Hum.-Usando o Tsukiyomi

No mundo de Tsukiyomi

Itachi:Acabou pra ti.

Usuario:Eu acho que não.

Ele da uma espada que corta o Genjutsu,e ele se liberta.

Itachi:Merda.

Ele se ajoelha e sai sangue do olho esquerdo dele.

Mikoto:Itachi!

Itachi:Ate mesmo Genjutsu?

Mikoto:Uau!Eu não achava que a Okomune cortasse ate mesmo uma Ilusão,ate o Tsukiyomi foi derrotado.

Usuario:Meu nome É Okotori Monitoki,meu irmão é o dono da Okofune.

Mikoto:Legal,alem desses poderes desumanos das Katanas,esses caras são irmãos.

Pain:Isso esta ficando interessante.

Okotori:Se quiserem fugir,a saida é lá atras.-Apontando para uma porta atraz dele

Mikoto:Tobi,leve a sorvete para fora.

Tobi:Sim!

Ele e o pote de sorvete saem para bem longe da montanha.

Mikoto:Somos 7 tu é 1.

Okotori:Eu não sou só um Samurai,tambem sei tecnicas Shinobis.

Ele faz selos.

Itachi:Hum.-Copia os selos

Okotori e Itachi:Katon!Fogo Divino!

Um Jutsu supremos do Katon,sai de todo o corpo de Itachi e Okotori.

Itachi:Eu venci...Amateratsu.

Okotori:Acho que não.-Sacando a Okomune

Okotori:Ultimo Corte Divino!

Ele lança um corte voador semelhante ao (Tetsuga Tenshou de Ichigo do Bleach).

Pain:Retribuição Divina.

Vai quebrando tudo pelo caminho e empurrando tudo para Okotori,mas seu corte continuava vindo.

Mikoto:Nem mesmo o Pain...Pode contra isso!

Hidan:Já chega!  
Pain:Merda...Só tem um jeito,Konan pegue o pergaminho de invocação no meu bolso e saiam daqui.

Eles desviam do Ultimo Corte Divino,Konan paga o pergaminho e todos,menos Pain,fogem.

Pain:Agora sera melhor,só eu e tu.

Pain:(Ele cortou ate a Retribuição Divina...Não consigo chegar perto...Eles são rapidos já devem estar longe...Vou esperar mais um pouco).

Pain:Kuchiyose...Cerberus.

Ele invoca Cerberus o cachorro de três cabeças.

Pain:(Graças ao Rin'negan ser visto por todos os outros usuarios e sem a necessidades de selos,posso pedir que o outro Pain invoque isso).

O Cerberus se divide em cachorros para atacar Okotori.

Okotori:Não adianta!

Ele começa a cortar mas quanto mais ele corta mais aparece.

Okotori:(Isso não tem fim).

Okotori:Corte Astral!

A Okomune ganha a habilidade de cortar a alma assim ele consegue derrotar Cerberus.

Pain:Kuchiyose...Pterodactylus.

Ele invoca um Pterodactylus que ataca Okotori mas ele corta o Pterodactylus e o mata.

Pain:(Esse cara...).

Pain:Destruição Corporea!

Aparece a esfera semelhante ao Rasengan.

Okotori:(Para me acertar ele vai ter que se aproximar).

Okotori correm em direção de Pain.

Pain:Retribuição Divina.

Ele lança assim a Destruição Corporea,mas Okotori corta a Destruição Corporea e a Retribuição Divina em um corte,mas a espada sofre uma minuscula rachadura.

Okotori:Acabou.-Se aproximando muito rapido

Pain:(Eles conserteza já estão fora da area de ataque...Lá vai,meu ultimo Ninjutsu...Destruidor Celestial da Terra).

Aparece nas mãos de Pain uma esfera negra que ele lança para cima e se expande,e começa a sugar tudo,absolutamente tudo em volta,menos Pain.

Pain:É agora.

Okotori estava sendo sugado,ele ate tenta cortar a esfera,mas é inutil,a Okomune não conseguia cortar e se quebra.

Longe dali,bem longe dali.

Konan ia voando no avião de papel e os demais indo pelas arvores.

Konan olha para tras.

Konan:O Monte esta sendo sugado,ele usou o Ninjutsu.

Os demais olham tambem para tras.

Mikoto:Uau!-Konan pousava e todos paravam

Itachi:O monte é so o começo,por uma extença area isso vai ocorrer.

Konan abre o pergaminho.

Mikoto:O que ela vai fazer?

Itachi:Tirar o Pain de lá.

Konan faz um corte no dedo,faz uns selamentos poem sua mão sobre o pergaminho e invoca Pain.

Konan:Eai Pain.

Pain:Foi bom lutar um pouco.

Konan:E a espada?

Pain:Se quebrou e provavelmente destruida lá atras com o poder.

Kakuzu:Não acredito que teve que usar seu Jutsu mais forte.

Pain:Era a única coisa que ele não cortava.

Hidan:Entendo.

Mikoto:Bom,nossa missão acabou por enquanto vamos voltar.

Pain:Onde ta o Kisame o Deidara e o Zetsu?

Mikoto:O Kisame e o Deidara morreram,o Zetsu fugiu.

Pain:Como sabe?

Mikoto:O dono da Fic me disse por telepatia.

Eles vão em direção a Mansão de Mikoto.

Enquanto isso.

Tava a maior festa lá na mansão de Mikoto.

Zetsu controlava tudo e Tobi chega.

Tobi:Zetsu-San!  
Zetsu:EAI TOBI!

Tobi:O que é isso?

Zetsu:É a festa.

No dia seguinte Tobi dormindo no quarto,e Zetsu no sofa,e toda a casa suja e com coisas quebradas,ate que Mikoto e os outros chegam.

Mikoto:ZEEEEEETSUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!-Mais furiosa que a quantidade de Chakra do Demonio de 10 Caudas

Ela retalha,motila,retalha de novo,estica,depois espreme,amassa,pisa,retalha de novo,joga contra as paredes,atira varias bazukas,poem no paredão de fuzilamento,fuzila,amarra todos os pedaços em 5 bombas nucleares,lança para o sol e lá explode...Ele esta morto ate o proximo capitulo.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:É ISSO AI!MUITO FIGHT!

Mikoto:O Pain-Sama usou bastante Jutsus fortes.

Chronos-Sama:Vou lhes dar uma paz no proximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4:A maleta roubada

Chronos-Sama:Depois de uma demora de uns 3 ou 4 dias sem postar esse capitulo Hyper-Curto esta sem animo e inspiração

Itachi:Outra merda de capitulo,fracassado.

Mikoto:ITACHI!

Itachi:Ate!

Ele esta morto ate o começo do capitulo

* * *

Capitulo IV:

A maleta roubada

Após a milagrosa ressureição de Zetsu,Mikoto o poem para limpar toda aquela imença casa.

Na sala estavam Itachi,Mikoto,Hidan e Pain.

Itachi:Ei vamos jogar Tenis.

Mikoto:Jogar Tenis?

Itachi:É de dupla,eu e tu contra o Hidan e Pain.

Pain:Se for para manter a paz.

Hidan:Vamos.

Eles vão na quadra de Tenis de Mikoto.

Os demais,estavam na Piscina que era ali do lado.

Pain joga a bolinha muito forte,e acerta Konan que estava tomando um suco e o suco derramou todo nela.

Konan:Pain!-Olhar assassino

Ela fica afogando Pain.

cade o Sasori?

Logo aparecem duas marionetes,uma com a cara do Pain e outra com a da Konan.

Sasori:Essa é a história da Akatsuki.-Ele encima do telhado

Sasori (V Pain):Konan.

(V Pain)=Voz de Pain

Sasori (V Konan):O que Pain?

Sasori (V Pain):Vamos entrar na Origanização Akatsuki e fazer a paz no mundo?

Sasori (V Konan):Sim!

Konan:Não conte a história como se soubesse.

Sasori:Então eles acham nadando no mar...Kisame.-Aparece a marionete de Kisame

Sasori (V Pain):Kisame venha para a nossa organização,lhe darei o maior dos aquarios.

Sasori (V Kisame):SIM!

Pain:Não foi assim.

Sasori:E então mais tarde surge Sasori!-Aparecendo uma marionete com o seu rosto

Sasori (V Pain):Por favor legendario Sasori.-Ajoelhado

Pain:SASORI!-Put* da cara.

Sasori: (V Sasori):Não.

Sasori (V Konan):Por favor,sem tu,nunca derrotaremos ninguem.

Konan:SASORI!-Super irritada

Mikoto:Acalme-se Konan.

Sasori:Então chega Orochimaru.-Aparece o boneco do Orochimaru

Sasori (V Pain):Venha com nós Orochimaru.

Sasori (V Sasori):Sim!

Sasori:E então surge Itachi!-Aparece um boneco dele

Itachi:Cuidado com o que vai dizer.-Ameaçando

Sasori (V Itachi):Vou participar dessa merda de organização por causa do Emo.

Emo=Sasuke.

Sasori:E então...-Resbalando do telhado

Ele cai de cabeça no chão e morre temporariamente.

???:ONDE ESTA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito Hyper-Sonico

Kakuzu chega correndo.

Kakuzu:FOMOS ROUBADOS,ROUBARAM A MALETA COM TODO O DINHEIRO DA AKATSUKI.

Resto:IMPOSSIVEL!

Mikoto:Essa casa tem uma segurança incrivel.

Itachi:Isso quer dizer...

Todos entram em guarda.

Pain:...Que foi um de nós.

Sasori revive.

Sasori:O que ouve?

Mikoto:Alguem roubou o dinheiro da Akatsuki.

Sasori:Foi um de vocês.

Ele entra em guarda.

Mikoto:Ei e o Zetsu?

Itachi:Ta limpando o porão.

Mikoto:Onde tava a maleta Kakuzu?

Kakuzu:Num cofre de 10 metros,com sensor de movimento,sensor de peso e sensor de temperatura,se algum dos três saisse do normal,já era.

Mikoto:Alguem enganou todo o sistema de segurança.

Tobi:Eu sei quem foi!

Todos olham para Tobi.

Kakuzu:Me conta!-O chaqualhando

Tobi:Me solta.

Kakuzu o solta.

Tobi:Só tem uma coisa que passa por tudo isso...

Resto:...-Espectativa

Tobi:...Foi...

Resto:...-Espectativa

Tobi:...Um...

Resto:...-Espectativa

Tobi:Fantasma!

Resto:Porque demos ouvidos a um comedor de sorvetes?-Decepsionados consigo mesmos

Hidan:Foi Jashim-Sama!Ele puniu o Kakuzu por não acreditar nele.

Itachi:Eu e Pain vamos investigar.-Ele e todos ignoraram Hidan

Pain:Eu?

Itachi:É!um usuario do Sharingan com um usuario do Rin'negan é a melhor combinação.

Pain:Tem razão.

Do chão sai uma sala.

Itachi:Entrem na sala e ninguem sai mais daí.

Todos menos Itachi e Pain entram na sala.

Itachi:Vamos Pain!  
Pain:Sim!  
Kakuzu sai.

Kakuzu:Vou com vocês.

Pain:É pode ser.

No quarto do roubo.

Itachi:Tudo normal.

No resto da casa.

Itachi:Tudo normal.

No porão.

Itachi:Tudo normal.

Zetsu estava morto.

Pain:Ei o Zetsu ta morto.

Itachi:E daí?

Pain:Não tem nada de normal nisso.

Itachi:Ele é só uma planta ambulante.

Pain:Tem razão,mas ate as plantas sentem.

Itachi:Paresse o Zetsu falando.

Pain:Foda-se.

Itachi:Foda-se Nagato.

Surge (Literalmente) Nagato.

Nagato:Ei!  
Itachi:Amateratsu.

Ele mata Nagato.

Itachi:Vamos continuar.

Pain:EI SEU PUT* TU VIU O QUE TU...-Atingido por uma rocha

Itachi:Isso ai Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Nada mal o que eu fiz.

Itachi:Não esta em lugar algum seu dinheiro,já olhou na sua cueca?-Brincando

Kakuzu:...-Se lembrando de tudo

Ele tira a maleta da cueca.

Kakuzu:Esqueci que tinha posto aqui.

Itachi:...-Sem comentarios para fazer

Kakuzu:Ufa.

Itachi:Tu por acaso enfiou essa mala no teu c*?

Kakuzu:Olha como fala com os mais velhos.

Itachi:Mas tu já saiu da categoria de "mais velhos",e ta na categoria "Zumbi".

Kakuzu:Tsc.

Ele vai embora.

Itachi:Não importa,caso solucionado.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:ME PERDOEM POR ESSE CAPITULO HIPER CURTO!

Itachi:Eu nem falo mais nada.

Mikoto:Chronos-Sama,esqueceu de algo.

Chronos-Sama:AÉ,o que eu faria sem minha amada Mikoto?!Ei o personagem que eu criei esta no meu perfil,aquele que morreu com o Deidara e o Kisame...Ate o proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5:Procurando a Okofune

Chronos-Sama:Esse capitulo é show!Obrigado pelas Reviws!

Mikoto:O Zetsu recebeu sua punição justa.

Chronos-Sama:Pode ser.

Mikoto:Cade o Itachi?

Chronos-Sama:Ele vai batalhar neste Capitulo,achei melhor deixa-lo de fora.

* * *

Capitulo V:

Procurando a Okofune

Na sala de reuniões,horas depois do ultimo ocorrido.

Pain havia chegado para dizer a todos os outros que Zetsu estava morto.

Mikoto:Zetsu morreu.

Pain:Foi por um Samurai,ele morreu com uma arma afiada.

Mikoto:Entendo.

Tobi:Zetsu-San morreu!-Chorando

Konan:Tobi,pare de chorar.

Ele para na hora.

Itachi:Vamos de uma vez achar a Okofune.

Mikoto:Tu sabe onde ela ta?

Itachi:Sim.

Resto:O QUE?!

Itachi:Eu sei onde esta.

Pain:Porque não falou antes.

Itachi:O dono da Fic disse que ia nos dar umas férias no capitulo anterior,então não falei nada.

Pain:Desde quando tu sabe?

Itachi:Desde quando derrotamos o Okotori.

Konan:Então vamos!  
Todos vão para uma floresta que tem uma porta secreta que leva a um corredor subterraneo terrestre.

Mikoto:Aqui estamos de novo sob a terra.

Pain:Eu podia usar meu Ninjutsu e engolir tudo isso de uma vez.

Mikoto:Mas precisamos saber a localização deles.

Eles andam mais um pouco.

Tobi:ALGUEM QUER SORVETE?!

Konan tapa a boca de Tobi.

Konan:Desse jeito vão nos localizar.-Tirando a mão da boca

Tobi:E daí?É só quebrar eles.

Pain:A paz deve ser mantida.-Se intrometendo

Konan:Ninguem ta falando contigo.

Pain:Fui cortado.-Triste

Hidan:Ei sabiam que minha cueca é azul.

Itachi:E daí?

Hidan:Que cor é a tua Itachi?

Itachi:Para com essa put**ia.

Hidan:Qual é o problema?

Kakuzu:Hidan,tu comprou outra cueca?Pois não tinha nenhuma azul.

Sasori:O que?

Kakuzu:Hidan.

Hidan:Eu comprei e daí,quem te deu o direito de mecher nas minhas cuecas?

Kakuzu:Todos os dias eu vejo a quantidade de roupas de todos,para ver se ninguem gastou meu dinheiro.

Mikoto e Konan param.

Logo depois os outros tambem.

Mikoto:Isso inclui eu e a Konan?

Kakuzu:Mas é claro.

Itachi:Cara...Corre.

Kakuzu:Porque?

Lembram-se da morte de Zetsu?A morte de Kakuzu foi 10 vezes pior,ele morreu ate o fim da Fic.

Mikoto e Konan andavam com cara de assassinas.

Os outros andavam mais atraz,e morrendo de medo.

Itachi:Eu nem sabia que era possivel fazer o que elas fizeram com o Kakuzu.

Hidan:Como o Deidara diria,aquelas explosões foram a verdadeira arte.-Se referindo a explosões que Kakuzu sofreu

Fantasma de Deidara:Pode crer.

Sasori:Foi tudo culpa do Hidan.-Ninguem ouviu Deidara

Hidan:Porque?

Itachi:É obvio,foi tu que fez o Kakuzu contar o que ele verifiva nossas roupas...Espera!-Se lembrando de algo

Sasori:O que foi Itachi?

Itachi:Foi então o Kakuzu.

Hidan:O que ele fez?

Itachi:Foi ele que roubou minha coleção de Mangas Hentais.

Todos ali menos Tobi congelaram.

Mikoto:Ei vocês estão congelados porque?

Eles se descongelam.

Hidan:Nada não.

Konan:Vamos,vocês tão demorando.

Tobi:Legal!Itachi-Kun tem Mangas Hentais igual ao Tobi!

Todos congelam.

Mikoto e Konan some de vista.

Pain:Ate tu Tobi?

Tobi:Sim!

Eles descongelam.

Hidan:Tsc,isso vai contra o que diz Jashim-Sama.

Pain:Isso foi uma grande revelação.-Ignorando Hidan

Itachi:Ei Tobi tu tem o Legendario Manga Hentai?

Pain:Vou sair.

Ele vai correndo na frente,e os outros com exceção de Itachi e Tobi vão tambem.

Mas na frente,ele andam normal.

Sasori:Que merda foi aquela?

Hidan:Algo que vai contra Jashim-Sama.

Pain:Eu sou o Deus,esse Jashim-Sama não é ninguem.

Hidan:Como ousa ofender Jashim-Sama!-Olhar de assassino cruel

Ele e Pain saem no soco,e Sasori vai sozinho.

Sasori:Acabei sozinho.

Fantasma do Deidara:Estou aqui Danna!

Sasori:Pelo menos,o Deidara não esta aqui.-Não ouviu Deidara

Deidara fica num cantinho.

Fantasma do Deidara:O Danna me odeia.

???:Deidara!-Voz sinistra

Deidara:Quem é?

???:Deidara,tu ama o Sasori?

Deidara:Sim!  
???:Então lhe darei uma nova chance de vida,viva como uma fada bem pequena.

Deidara vira uma fada.

Deidara:DANNA!

Sasori:Merda.

Deidara fica voando na frente de Sasori.

Sasori:Inseto.

Ele esmaga Deidara,o matando.

Fantasma de Deidara:O Danna me odeia.

Fica num cantinho.

Lááááááááááá na frente.

Mikoto:Te achamos.

Ela e Konan estavam diante do usuario da Okofune.

Usuario:Mesmo sendo a Akatsuki,vocês só prestam quando todos os outros estão juntos.

Konan:Acha que pode nos matar?

Usuario:Claro que sim,eu sou Yoshimoto.

Konan:Porque esses caras dizem o nome sem nós perguntarmos?

Mikoto:Porque o dono da Fic quer escrever o nome dele em vez de por "Usuario".

Konan:Ata.

Longe dali.

Itachi e Tobi ainda conversado sobre seus Mangas.

Itachi:Tobi,tu é meu melhor amigo.

Tobi:Itachi-Kun!  
Itachi:Tobi.

Eles se abraçam.

Eles se separam.

Itachi:Tem alguem aqui.

Tobi:É mesmo.

Itachi:Vá adiante Tobi,eu cuido desse cara.

Tobi vai.

Itachi:Quem é tu?

Um Samurai se aproxima.

Samurai:Eu sou Kilashaka,mas pode me chamar de Criador das Okos.

Itachi:Impossivel!A Okomune e a Okofune são mais antigas que o mundo Shinobi.

Kilashaka:Acha que é só Madara Uchiha que pode viver por tanto tempo.

Itachi:Para alguem permanecer neste mundo se deve ter um porque,e eu já sei o porque,é tão obvio,a Okofune e a Okomune é o que o mantem neste mundo.

Kilashaka:Incrivel Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi:Porem a Okomune já foi destruida.

Kilashaka:Sera.-Sacando sua espada

Itachi:O que,esta é a Okomune?

Kilashaka:Eu coexisto com estas Katanas,enquanto eu existir,as espadas existem,enquando as espadas existirem eu existo.

Itachi:Que merda.

Kilashaka:Ou seja,é um ciclo perfeito,inquebravel.

Itachi:Nada é perfeito,idiota.

Kilashaka:Quando eu obter a Okofune,vou dominar o mundo.

Itachi:Espera um pouco...Então é isso,quando o selo foi quebrado,tu fez com que a informação chegasse a mim,ao Pain e a Mikoto,para acharmos esses caras,os eliminarmos e no final,tu ia ficar com as duas espadas.

Kilashaka:Exatamente,tu é muito experto Itachi Uchiha!

Itachi:Nem tanto,é o obvio pela informações que tu me deu.

Kilashaka:Então...Vamos lá.

Itachi:Mangenkyou Sharingan!

Kilashaka:Venha Itachi!

Itachi:Katon!Esfera de Fogo.

Ele lança uma Esfera de Fogo,em direção de Kilashaka,mas ele corta a Bola de Fogo.

Itachi:Tsukyomi.

Seu Genjutsu é cortado por Kilashaka.

Itachi:Amateratsu!

Kilashaka desvia.

Itachi:Ele não pode cortar o Amateratsu...Agora Susano'o!

Ele ativa o Susano'o.

**Obs:**Eu li na net no Wikipedia que o Susano'o só pode ser ativo por Itachi após o uso do Tsukiyomi e Amateratsu,e só Sasuke pode ativar na hora que quiser.

Itachi:Acabou...O Susano'o tem ataque e defesa absolutos.Não pode ser detido.

Kilashaka:Nada é perfeito Itachi.

Ele pula e empata com a Totsuka no Tsurugiou (Espada do que prende o que cortar num Genjutsu eterno).

Itachi:Isso é possivel?

Kilashaka:Eu sou o mais forte do mundo!A Okomune corta tudo,almas e espiritos não são exceções.(Porem...Susano'o o Deus dos Oceanos e Tempestades não pode ser tocado por causa do item magico,o Yata no Kagami...Como eu posso vencer de um Deus?).

Kilashaka:A resposta é obvia...Para derrotar um Deus é necessario outro Deus,ou seja,tenho que me retirar por enquanto.

Ele some.

Itachi desativa o Susano'o e se senta no chão se encostando na parede.

Itachi:Eu estou...Muito cansado...

Ele desmaia.

Enquanto isso...Mikoto e Konan se preparam pra batalha.

Yoshimoto:Vamos começar!

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Isso ai Itachi!Pois ele pra correr.

Sasori:Porque estou aqui?

Chronos-Sama:O Itachi ta desmaiado,o Tobi ta tomando sorvete,o Hidan e o Pain tão se matando,e por fim Mikoto e Konan estão se preparando para enfrentar o Yoshimoto.

Sasori:Ate o proximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6:O usuario da Okofune

Chronos-Sama:Penultimo Capitulo!

Mikoto:Que chato.

Chronos-Sama:De qualquer forma,vamos lá!

* * *

Capitulo VI:

O usuario da Okofune

Yoshimoto:VAMOS!

Mikoto:Apareça Okomune!

Ela cria o Okomune.

Yoshimoto:Incrivel habilidade,mas não tão boa.-Surgindo atraz dela e a retalhando

Mikoto:Da onde ele...?-Sendo cravada a espada em Konan a derrotando

Mikoto:KONAN!

Mikoto:(Ele é muito rápido).

Yoshimoto:Escute,não coseguira imitar a Okomune.

Mikoto:Porque?

Yoshimoto:Não é possivel copiar algo perfeitamente.-Surgindo na frente dela e cravando a espada na barriga dela

Mikoto cai no chão.

Yoshimoto:Morra!

Ele ia dar o golpe final,mas uma Areia de Ferro a protege.

Yoshimoto:Areia de Ferro?

Sasori aparece com a Marionete do 3º Kazekage.

Sasori:Areia de Ferro,a arma mais temida da história da Vila da Areia...Quando eu assassinei o 3º Kazekage,eu o transformei na minha melhor marionete.

Mikoto:Sasori...Obrigada.

Ela desmaia.

Sasori:Hahaha,armas metalicas não funcionam contra a areia de ferro ou seja...-Yoshimoto surge na frente dele e crava a espada no peito dele.

Sasori:Quase me matou.

Yoshimoto:O que?

Sasori:Mas não conseguiu me matar.

A Areia de Ferro tenta acerta-lo mas Yoshimoto some e reaparece afastado.

Yoshimoto:(O que ouve,ele deferia ao menos estar sangrando,o que é esse cara?).

Sasori:Hum.

Yoshimoto:(Espera,a Areia de Ferro é da marionete do 3º Kazekage,mas só coisas vivas tem Chakra,como ele faz isso?).

Sasori:O que ouve?Meu corpo é imortal,não posso ser derrotado!

Então ele faz uma Piramede gigante com o Ferro e um Cubo Retangular gigante com o Ferro.

Sasori:Esta na hora da sua morte.

Yoshimoto:Hahahahaha,não pode me deter.

Ele corta a cabeça de Sasori e volta para seu lugar.

Yoshimoto:Acabou.

Sasori:Porque?

Ele põem a cabeça no lugar.

Sasori:Este é o lado bom de ser uma Marionete-Humana.

Yoshimoto:O que?

Sasori:Após eu matar o Kazekage e o transformar numa Marionete-Humana,eu sai da vila da Areia e me transformei numa Marionete-Humana.

Sasori:Assim eu obtive um corpo que nunca morrera!Um corpo imortal!Eu sou...O VERDADEIRO IMORTAL!-Momento Orochimaru

Yoshimoto:(Como vou...?Já sei...!)

Ele surge na frente de Sasori o corta todo em pedaços e o mata.

Yoshimoto:Um Marionete-Humana tem um ponto vital,por isso a Okofune deve ter sido a melhor arma contra ele.

Logo chegam Pain e Hidan,sujos e cansados por causa da briga entre eles.

Pain:Retribuição Di...-Desviando do ataque de Yoshimoto

Pain:...vina!

Ele lança Yoshimoto longe.

Yoshimoto:Morra.

Ele crava a espada no peito de Hidan que o segura.

Yoshimoto:O que?

Pain o corta com a Kunai,e da o sangue de Yoshimoto para Hidan que engole o sangue.

Hidan:Deu.

Ele larga Yoshimoto e faz o pentagrama.

Yoshimoto:MORRA!

Ele crava a Okofune no peito de Hidan e cai morto com o mesmo dano que fez em Hidan.

Hidan:Facil de mais.

Pain:Vamos embora.

???:Ainda não.

Surge um samurai.

Samurai:A Okofune é minha.

Ele pega a Okofune.

Samurai:Agora...-Fazendo uns simbolos no chão com as espadas

Samurai:...Juntem-se!

As espadas se juntam.

Pain:O que?

Samurai:Agora com a fusão da Okomune e da Okofune,eu tenho a espada mais forte a Oko-Kami!  
Pain:Oko-Kami?

Samurai:Agora,eu sou um Deus!

Ele desaparece.

Dois dias depois na sala da mansão da Mikoto.

Mikoto:Só restou eu,a Konan,o Pain,o Itachi,o Tobi e o Hidan.

Konan:E agora?

Pain:Quem era aquele cara que roubou a Okofune e a fundiu com a Okomune?

Itachi:Ele é...Kilashaka.

Pain:Kilashaka?

Itachi:Eu e ele lutamos,eu usei o Susano'o e antes de fugir ele disse,"...Para derrotar um Deus é necessario outro Deus,ou seja,tenho que me retirar por enquanto".

Pain:Ele tambem pode usar um Deus?

Itachi:Não acho provavel.

Pain:Antes de sumir ele disse,"Agora,eu sou um Deus!".

Itachi:Um Deus?

Pain:Ele fundiu as Okos e fez a Oko-Kami.

Mikoto:Oko-Kami?

Itachi:De qualquer forma,esse cara é extremamente experiente,ele é mais velho que as espadas,ele mesmo me disse,que enquanto as espadas existirem ele existirá e enquanto ele existisse as espadas existirão.

Mikoto:Se para derrotar um Deus é necessario outro Deus...Itachi,lhe dou a missão de derrota-lo,caso tu falhe tera de ser o Pain,mas se o Pain falhar...Tudo acaba.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Capitulo chato.

Itachi:VOLTEI!

Chronos-Sama:Quem se importa?

Itachi:Todos os seus leitores...Eles só leem isso por causa de mim.

Chronos-Sama:Que seja...O proximo sera o ultimo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7:A espada que um Deus empunha

Chronos-Sama:Estou triste.

Mikoto:Porque?

Chronos-Sama:Todos abandonaram a Fic

Itachi:Como eu disse,tu é um Fracassado.

Chronos-Sama:Eu sei.

* * *

Ultimo Capitulo VII:

A espada que um Deus empunha

Itachi:Esta bem,eu sou um Deus.

Mikoto:Não...Susano'o é um Deus.

Pain:Eu sou um Deus.

Mikoto:Tu só é considerado um Deus.

Hidan:Jashim-Sama é um Deus.

Mikoto:Duvido muito.

Itachi,Pain e Hidan se isolam num cantinho.

Todos menos Tobi,que tava tomando sorvete,sentiram uma presença e sairam da casa.

Itachi:É ele.-Ve um Samurai

Pain:Kilashaka!

Itachi:Esta na hora da sua morte.

Kilashaka:HAHAHAHA!Não podem me matar.

Konan:Sera?

Ela se transforma em varias Shurikens de papel,que vem na direção de Kilashaka,mas numa velocidade tão absurda que parecia que o Tempo parou e que todos menos para ele havia parado,ele derrota Konan,e ela volta ao normal e fica caida e derrotada no chão.

Itachi:Mangenkyou Sharingan!

Pain:Vou mata-lo.

Mikoto:Eu e o Hidan vamos dar cobertura para vocês.

Hidan:VAMOS!

Hidan vem correndo arrastando a foice no chão e Mikoto vai correndo junto do lado dele.

Mikoto:(Não da certo copiar as Okos).Apareça Katana!

Ela faz surgir uma Katana.

Kilashaka dobra o braço pondo a espada para tras,como se fosse corta-los.

Hidan:NÃO PARE!

Mikoto:Eu sei!

Kilashaka:Corte de Deus.

Ele da um corte no ar que corta Hidan e Mikoto todos,ficaram pior do que o Kakuzu ficou quando tomou na cara o Rasen-Shuriken do Naruto,a única diferença é que os cortes são imediatos e não demorados quanto os do Rasen-Shuriken,os dois ficam no chão derrotados.

Pain corre em direção a ele.(Me perdoem eu não saber direito as coisas sobre o Pain,mas eu não li esta parte no Manga,estou esperando para ver no Anime a luta do Pain contra o Naruto).

Em algum lugar,comendo Lamen (Eu nunca lembro o nome do lugar de Konoha onde tem o tio do Lamen).

Naruto:Atchim!-Todo o Lamen da boca dele sai voa na cara do tio do Lamen

De volta a luta.

Itachi:Esse cara é muito forte.

Pain:Destruição Corporea!

Ele ia acertar Kilashaka.

Kilashaka:Morra.

Ele ia cortar Pain mas ele usa substituição e aparace por cima e Kilashaka pula pra tras para desviar.

Kilashaka:Morra.-Atras de Pain cravando a espada nele

Pain:Agora Itachi!

Itachi:AMATERATSU!

Kilashaka:(O Pain usou Substituição).

Kilashaka se afasta rapidamente e escapa do Amateratsu.

Itachi:Tsukiyomi.

Mais uma vez o Tsukiyomi é cortado,mas Pain já segurava Kilashaka pelas costas.

Kilashaka:Maldito.

Itachi:Susano'o!

Ele invoca o Deus dos Oceanos.

Kilashaka:Hum.

Itachi:O que?

Kilashaka:Só um Deus...Pode contra outro Deus!

Uma energia negra começa a aparecer envolta dele como um Circulo e lança Pain longe e ele desmaia.

A energia toma forma de um Samurai do tamanho de Susano'o.

Kilashaka:O DEUS DOS SAMURAIS!OKO!

**Obs:**Eu mesmo inventei esse Deus.

Itachi:Merda!-O Susano'o sumindo

Ele desapareceu.

Itachi:(Madito Sharingan).

Kilashaka:HAHAHAHAHA!ACABOU ITACHI!

Oko tenta acertar Itachi,mas apos o choque e a poeira sumir,Itachi não estava mais lá.

Kilashaka:O que?

Aparece Tobi em personalidade Madara.

Madara:Não pode vencer um Uchiha.

Kilashaka:Corte do Deus Supremo.

Ele ataca Madara,e explode tudo,ate a Mansão cai.

Kilashaka:ACABOU.

Logo se levanta Susano'o.

Kilashaka:O que?

Madara:Não pode me derrotar.

Susano'o ataca Oko,mas eles empatam na espada,Oko rebate a espada de Susano'o e usa o Corte Infinito,mas ele é infinitamente defendido.

Kilashaka:Impossivel!

Madara:Não.

Susano'o acerta Oko em cheio e o destroi e prende Kilashaka em um Eterno Genjutsu.

Madara:Hum.

Desfaz o Susano'o.

Mais tarde...Tobi tomando sorvete,Mikoto chorando,Pain dormindo,Konan desmaiada,Itachi paralizado e Hidan fazendo um ritual.

Tobi:Sorvetes da Mikoto-Chan são os melhores.

Mikoto:Minha mansão...-Chorando

Itachi:O que aconteceu?-Sem entender nada

Hidan:Jashim-Sama,seu sacrificio foi feito.

Outro dia Pain selou a Oko-Kami e a lançou para o espaço,Mikoto desapareceu.

Fim.

* * *

Chronos-Sama:Terminei.

Kakuzu:Voltei!

Chronos-Sama:Acabou a Fic.

Kakuzu:NÃO...-Ele morre de infarte ate a proxima Fic

Chronos-Sama:A proxima vai ser uma aventura espacial.


End file.
